


A Night In The Bunker

by EddyWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Bela is back from hell, she’s now your girlfriend and you’re planning on sneaking her into the bunker with you. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Night In The Bunker

"Shh," you whispered, easing open the door of the bunker. It creaked, but not loud enough for anyone but you and Bela to hear. You stepped inside, then offered your hand to Bela, who took it and allowed you to pull her inside. When you shut the door, it was louder than you would have liked, but still you didn’t hear anyone stir. You let out a bit of nervous laughter and she only smiled. You had been out together all night, and Bela was the one who suggested you bring her back to the bunker.

You know she didn’t have the best track record with the Winchesters, so that’s one of the main reasons you were trying to be quiet. Sam and Dean would flip their shit if they knew you were dating Bela, let alone the fact that you brought her back to the bunker. "Well are you going to show me to your room or what," she asked. Everything sounded so loud in the quiet of the bunker that you swore you’d be caught before you made it that far. So, in answer to her question, you led her silently down the stairs, still holding her hand.

You had made it down, but her heels had clicked on each step and caused you to flinch every time. "Take those damn things off," you whispered angrily. She rolled her eyes, but obliged and fiddled with getting them off while using you for support. Losing her balance while she removed the second shoe, she sent the both of you crashing into the nearest wall. Other than the dull thud of your back hitting the wall and a brief rattle from the staircase, nothing was heard. No books came crashing down and you caught Bela so she didn’t fall. You each breathed a sigh of relief and with her as close to you as she was courtesy of the fall, that exhale of relief turned to giddy laughter and small kisses.

Eventually you got back on track and began creeping towards your room again. Well, more like you got back on track. Bela was still rather distracted by the kisses, and each time you stopped, she started them all over again. Normally you wouldn’t mind, but with the notion of being caught in the back of your head, you couldn’t quite give yourself over completely. Then finally, after seeming like the bunker had grown to twice its size since you’d been there last, you reached your room. You opened the door, and Bela caught you in the doorway, kissing you yet again. You felt safer now, just seeing you room, and you finally let her win.

Once she backed away from the kiss, she let the door swing shut, and you both held your breath, hoping the noise hadn’t been as loud as it seemed. When you heard nothing, save for the sound of your own heartbeats thudding loudly in your chests, you relaxed again. Bela had turned around and you had unzipped her dress, then watching it fall to the floor. You wasted no time reaching for the zipper of your own, and had it off in a few short seconds. Bela looked gorgeous covered in only the littlest of black lace. She must have counted on you taking her home tonight.

Your eyes darted to your bed, and Bela, picking up on the signal, went over and sat on the edge, motioning you over as well. When you went and sat down next to her, she sprung on you, pinning you down. She hovered over you now, holding onto your wrists as she placed warm, wet kisses on your neck. You moaned as her breath ghosted across your skin. Then she moved her knee between your legs, and you couldn’t wait any longer. You freed your wrists from her grasp and reached to move her bra straps off of her shoulders, so caught up in Bela that you hardly registered the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. You only realized what the sound was when in the next second your bedroom door swung open.

You locked eyes with Sam in the doorway. Bela must not have heard the sound at all. She was still hovering over you and her trail of kisses were working their way down to your breasts. "Bels," you said, using your nickname for her to get her attention. She looked at you for a moment, then followed your eyes to the door.

"Hello, Sam," she said as if you weren’t in the awkward position he’d caught you in.

"H-hi," Sam replied in a stammer. "I’ll uh, let you carry on," he continued, fumbling for his words. With that he turned away and shut the door. You and Bela burst into a fit of laughter, covering your mouths with your hands to keep your voices down in case Sam was still within earshot.

"I guess we made his night," Bela commented. You laughed some more before she leaned down and kissed you again, going back to where you were before Sam's interruption.

In the morning you went out to make breakfast and found that the boys were already in the kitchen. "Fun night, I hear," Dean said to you as you walked in. Sam lowered his head and you just gave Dean a sarcastic smirk. "Don’t mind Sammy, he’s just jealous. He’s always had the hots for Bela."

"God, Dean, I do not," Sam chimed in, clearly embarrassed and also clearly lying.

"He does," Dean said in a lower voice as you went past him. "Take some breakfast for you and your girlfriend. I can make more for me and Sam."

"Thanks, Dean," you said. "Bye, Sam," you added, taking the plates back with you to your room.


End file.
